Honda Accord Wagon SiR '98
|drivetrain = |power = 197 HP |torque = 162.7 lb-ft |weight = |ptwratio = |kg|lb|abbr=on}} per horsepower |engine = H23A DOHC VTEC |displacement = 2258 cc |aspiration = NA }} The Honda Accord Wagon SiR '98 is a road car produced by Honda. It only appears in Gran Turismo 2. Colors There are eight colors available for this vehicle: * Taffetas White * Premium White Pearl * Sebring Silver Metallic * Moonstone Silver Metallic * Nighthawk Black Pearl * Ruby Red Pearl * Naples Gold Metallic * Monterey Blue Pearl In-game Description This description is taken from the PAL version of Gran Turismo 2: On the face of it, there's not much to stir the blood when you look at the Honda Accord. True, it's a very pleasant-looking saloon car. Sturdy and well-made, now in its sixth generation, the '97 Accord also has Honda's reliability built-in. Great. But peer a little closer, take in the SiR-T badge and suddenly there's another story. Honda has this habit of sneaking in some serious kit, like the two-litre VTEC engine, making the SiR-T a saloon that can embarrass a sports car or two. What VTEC means is grunt. Technically, that's 197BHP. Rammed out of a four-cylinder DOHC powerplant when the crankshaft is spinning at a frantic 7,200 revolutions each minute. Basically, it means a peak torque figure of 145 lb/ft at 6,600rpm. Fundamentally, it means bags of high-revving fun in a car that not only has speed but also agility. Another Honda asset is the double-wishbone suspension front and rear, which gives the car a smooth, smooth ride but keeps it gripping long after any normal-front-wheel-driven car has a right to. The Accord just hangs in there. When it's time to brake, four discs, ventilated at the front, pull the car up fast and fuss-free. And if a saloon isn't big enough, how about the estate Accord Wagon model. Styled aggressively with a loopily-tilted C-pillar, suspension and brake remain the same, but the Wagon has it's own choice of engines and transmissions. Opt for the front-wheel-drive version and you get a 2.3-litre four-potter, using VTEC technology to produce 148BHP. Or try the four-wheel-drive model endowed with extra 156BHP muscle. Of course, there's still the Sir version in front-drive trim only. Hooked up to its specially-designed four-speed automatic transmission is an altogether pushier 2.3-litre engine, with 197BHP at a VTEC-inspired 6,800rpm and torque at 163 lb/ft while spinning 5,300rpm. The SiR also has a front spoiler, twin exhausts, and even VSA traction control. Just in case. Acquisition GT2 You can buy this car at the Honda New Cars Dealership for 24,980 Credits. Pictures ®Honda Accord Wagon SiR '98.jpg|A Honda Accord Wagon SiR '98 with racing modifications applied. It is essentially the car used by James Thompson and Peter Kox during the 1998 BTCC Season in the form of a station wagon. File:Hacwnl--.png|The vehicle banner as it appears in the NTSC-J version of Gran Turismo 2 File:Hacwnn--.png|The vehicle banner as it appears in the international versions of Gran Turismo 2 Notes Category:GT2 Cars Category:Honda Cars Category:Cars accepting dirt tyres Category:1990s automobiles Category:Estate cars Category:Naturally Aspirated Cars Category:Race Modifiable Vehicles